<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TFA Reader Insert – Spreading Joy by writeyouin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360398">TFA Reader Insert – Spreading Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin'>writeyouin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Holiday Shenanigans, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: The autobot human friend(animated) decides to sneak to the decepticon cave and give them a Christmas no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TFA Reader Insert – Spreading Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(Y/N), are you okay?” Optimus asked, frowning concernedly at you.</p>
<p>“Hm?” You blinked, noticing that he was staring at you. “Sorry Optimus, did you say something?”</p>
<p>“I asked if you wanted to help us decorate the base tonight for your holiday, Christmas, but you didn’t answer. So, is everything alright?”</p>
<p>You blushed at having been caught not paying attention, “Yes, sorry. I suppose I was just thinking about some things.”</p>
<p>“A shanix for your thoughts?”</p>
<p>“I was just wondering whether the holidays will see you fighting the Decepticons again, or if they’ll be quiet this year.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure everything will be just fine.”</p>
<p>“I suppose so. I just wish that Megatron could see the beauty of our planet, like you guys do.”</p>
<p>“Sorry (Y/N), but some things never change. Megatron is just one of those things. It’s nice that you’re hoping for a better future for the ‘Cons, but it’s better if you don’t waste your time tonight.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” You said, walking over to the group who were putting up the tree, though as you decorated, you couldn’t help thinking of Scrooge in from the Christmas Carol. Sure, he was only a fictional character, but he had been shown the way to change; maybe the Decepticons could be given that opportunity as-well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Christmas drew nearer, you hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the Decepticons and the comparison to Scrooge you had accidentally made. Perhaps, if you could give them a real Christmas, they might find the beauty in your small planet after all.</p>
<p>Fortunately, you knew that Sari’s father, Professor Sumdac, had been working on a private plane that would make travel possible for anyone with a regular driving licence. It’s one flaw? It couldn’t be picked up on any radar thus far; hopefully that would count for Cybertronian radar as well.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Professor Sumdac,” You beamed, relieved that he was allowing you to test out his plane at your request. All you’d had to do was tell him that you wished to lend a hand with the toys for tots delivery and he had been putty in your hands.</p>
<p>“No problem (Y/N). I’m glad that it’s you requesting the test-run instead of the military. Toys for tots is a much better use for my inventions than a silly war.”</p>
<p>You grinned at that. At least it was true that you weren’t using the plane for a war; in fact, you were trying to end one.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After hauling various boxes of Christmas decorations into the plane, you took off, finding it more than easy to fly the simple machine. You plotted the coordinates to the Decepticon lair, hoping that there would be no way for Professor Sumdac to find out where you had gone when you returned the plane to him.</p>
<p>Although you felt that what you were doing the right thing to do, you couldn’t help feeling anxious that it was a silly pipe-dream. All the same, you tried calming your jittery nerves by humming the various Christmas songs you knew.</p>
<p>Finally, in the chorus of ‘<em>Do they Know it's Christmas,</em>’ you spotted the Decepticon lair. You couldn’t see if anyone was outside because of the heavy snowfall blocking your view. You only hoped that the snow covered you as well in case anyone was out on patrol.</p>
<p>Landing among the cover of trees near the mines, you lugged out the boxes of decorations, glad that you’d had the foresight to bring a dolly to carry them; after all, it would speed things up and you were relying on speed so you didn’t run into any of your unwitting hosts.</p>
<p>“Alright Decepticons, get ready to be blasted with joy,” You whispered to yourself, taking your first tentative steps into the old mines.</p>
<p>Every step felt heavy with trepidation. You kept to the sides of the mines, often stopping to look around or listen for anyone coming. Only once did you fear that your heart might stop as Lugnut and Blitzwing walked right past you. Fortunately, Blitzwing was in his Random mood, tormenting Lugnut into a rage; the pair passed you, too deep in their argument to notice a stray human on the ground. Once they were gone, you remained where you were, too scared to move any further in case they came back.</p>
<p>After ten minutes or so, you finally left the safety of your shadowy corner to head further into the lair, stopping only when you reached the main cavern where the Decepticons clearly spent most of their time.</p>
<p>“Okay,” You breathed, when you sure that Blitzwing, Lugnut or Megatron weren’t anywhere nearby. “Time to get things moving.”</p>
<p>You had never decorated so fast in your life. Then again, you had never had the threat of being held hostage to motivate you. First, you set up an inflatable tree which was the only thing you could get to match the Decepticons size without help. While the electric pump slowly brought the tree to life you wrapped red and silver tinsel around the computer’s keyboard, adding colourful fairy lights afterwards.</p>
<p>Since the tree itself couldn’t hold any baubles, you hung them of various stalagmites, which you also sprayed with artificial snow. Everywhere you went, you made sure to throw some glitter around for good measure.  Once you had placed some large stuffed toys of Santa, snowmen, and elves in various locations, you surveyed your work. Granted, it was still a mine and there was little you could do to make it homier, but you didn’t think it was a bad job, especially when you hung the Merry Christmas banner as high as you could near the entrance.</p>
<p>You were almost finished but you had one more box which was the most special of all. It had taken a lot of time, but you had made a tiny replica of each Decepticon and wrapped them up individually in paper the colour of each bot. Their names hung off them, printed in fancy cursive that you had to use a stencil to write.</p>
<p>As a last touch, you left two Christmas films that you hoped the Decepticons would watch. The first was the film that had inspired your miniature quest, <em>A Christmas Carol. </em>The second was a film you thought Icy and Blitzwing would enjoy a lot more, <em>Die Hard.</em></p>
<p>Once everything was set up and in place, you snuck out of the Decepticon base, hoping that your stunt to make the Cybertronians love Earth would work.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Megatron was not amused by what he saw when he returned to the base. He wanted to punish his subordinates for their hijinks and order them to take down the infernal rubbish that had been placed around the base. Yet, as the pair sat in front of the computer, watching a human known only as John McClane battle it out on screen with the intellectually superior Hans Gruber, he revelled in the peace; at least the trashy Earth media was keeping them quiet for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>